1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which can transmit videos having different aspect ratios upon switching between them and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in preset control for a monitoring camera, when changing a video having the first aspect ratio to a video having the second aspect ratio, aspect ratio switching is performed by a method like that shown in FIG. 4 or 5. The method shown in FIG. 4 changes the aspect ratio by clipping an image in a size of 4:3 from a video 401 captured in a size of 16:9. A video 402 captured in an aspect ratio of 4:3 becomes smaller in field angle than the video 401. In addition, the method shown in FIG. 5 changes the magnification of a video 501 captured in an aspect ratio of 16:9 to a video 502 having an aspect ratio of 4:3. This leads to distortion of the video itself.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-114461 discloses an arrangement configured to obtain a desired video by changing the magnification of a video at the time of preset control.
The related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-114461 cannot sometimes obtain any video in a desired range because of a change in field angle caused by zoom control.